A cutting disk for a machine tool for the cutting and/or grinding of workpieces, in particular consisting of materials such as cellulose or wood, comprises a disk-shaped main body having a radially inside receiving region and a radially outside work zone with at least one first active region and at least one second active region. The first and the second active region respectively have at least one cutting element, configured, in particular, as a cutting grain or as a cutting tooth.
In DE 103 37 841 A1, a cutting disk is disclosed. The cutting disk comprises a radially inwardly arranged receiving region for the releasable fixing of the disk to a rotary drive and a radially outwardly arranged active region for cooperation with a workpiece. The active region has outwardly open, oblique slits and is provided with a cutting coating containing an abrasive cutting body.